tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
BigBruv's Big Brother 2
'BigBruv's Big Brother 2 USA (aka Big Brother 2: Cliques) '''premiered Friday 19 October 2012. Twelve contestants, known as 'HouseGuests', entered the house with hopes to win the show and take the title of BigBruv's Big Brother Champion from Missy. A 'Mystery Season 1 HouseGuest', revealed to be Season 1 winner Missy, returned. Originally, Big Brother 2 was meant to air after the second UK edition, but as of September 2012 the UK edition was canceled after one series and instead the USA will continue full time. The season will last for ten weeks (weeks in the game is a 3-day cycle). Every two days, starting with Day 3, a HouseGuest was evicted from the Big Brother house. The season will last a total of 26 days, with the finale airing on Friday 15th November 2012, and ''Big Brother 3 premiering soon after. Missy, the only veteran, won the season by a close vote of 4-3 against Katie, and broke a record of being the only houseguests not only to win twice, but twice in a row. HouseGuests Missy, from the first season, returned as a Veteran joining the winning Clique of the first Head of Household competition as the first HoH of the season. Newbies Veteran Weekly Summary Week 1 On Day 1, thirteen total strangers entered the Big Brother House in their cliques: The Athletes, The Brains, The Off-beats, and The Popular. They competed in the HoH Competition "Runaway", where the HouseGuests, in the cliques, had to participate in a relay-type race. The first clique to cross the finish line, which was The Athletes, won immunity. Missy returned as the 'Mystery HouseGuest' and became the first Head of Household of the season. Later that night, she nominated Katie and Ryan for eviction. On Day 2, before the first Power of Veto competition took place, Callen, Cole and Matt socialized in The Garden. That night, Ev won the Power of Veto competition "Where's the Veto", in which the HouseGuests had to pick boxes, where amongst the boxes was an Advantage in the next Head of Household Competition, and the Golden Power of Veto. Ev's three boxes contained both the Advantage and the POV. He chose not to use the Power of Veto, which annoyed the other HouseGuests. In the early hours of Day 3, BigBruv, the host, was banned from Tengaged ''as a result of a false claim. The game was unexpectedly delayed for three days. On Day 3, Katie was evicted by a very close vote of 6-4. Week 2 At the second Head of Household Competition, Cole became the new Head of Household, and the HouseGuests learned of a new competition called the "Cliques Competition". In this competition, one HouseGuest from each clique (excluding the Head of Household's clique) were put forward to compete in this competition against each other. The winner had to make a decision; to either give someone on the clique immunity, including themselves, or swap a member of their team for any other Clique member excluding anyone in the Head of Household's clique). On Day 4, Seth left the game due to a personal matter, and decided not to return. At the first Cliques Competition, Missy posted 200 times in her own forum and came out victorious. Cole nominated Callen and Ryan for eviction. In the Power of Veto Competition, the tiebreaker question saw Roseanna win the Golden Power of Veto, and ultimately decided to keep the nominations the same, leaving Callen and Ryan against the mercy of the other HouseGuests. At the eviction, Ryan survived the vote again and Callen was sent home by a vote of 5-3. Week 3 The third Head of Household competition, "Check Mate", based on the popular Veto Competition from Big Brother 6 USA, was won by Angie, allowing The Athletes to be safe once again. Ev managed to get fifty positive points in his blog and won the second Cliques Competition, giving himself immunity for the week. At the nominations ceremony, Angie nominated Ryan for his third time in a row, and Xavier for eviction. On Day 7, she won the Power of Veto competition and chose to keep her nominations the same, therefore Ryan and Xavier remained on the block. Ryan was evicted from the house on Day 8 after surviving two consecutive evictions. He left the house in a close vote of 4-3. Week 4 On Day 8, Matt won the Head of Household Competition "Morph o'Meter", in which HouseGuests had to correctly guess which two HouseGuests from the show had been morphed together into one image. Before the Cliques Competition, "Popular" clique members Cole and Jared fought over which one could have a place in the competition. This lead to Jared being punished. Xavier was caught cheating during the competition and was also placed in the Punishment Room overnight with Jared. Xavier however went on to win the final ever Cliques Competition. He saved himself, and with that, Matt nominated Jared and Patricia for eviction, describing them both as victims. In the Power of Veto competition, Jared came out as the winner which angered the other HouseGuests. He saved himself, and Matt named Angie his replacement nominee, describing it is in his best interests to nominate her. On Day 10, the eviction took place. Patricia was evicted by all except one and left with a 5-1 vote. In a 'Halloween Night' twist, HouseGuests voted for the evictee they would like to see return. By a vote of 5-3-0, Katie returned over Ryan and Callen. Week 5 With Cliques officially out of the game, all HouseGuests including Katie participated in an Endurance-based Head of Household competition. The first five HouseGuests who dropped out where able to open a Mystery Egg. Katie did not readjust in the 60 second time limit and chose Egg 5, which was one of two Rotten Eggs. Angie dropped off her own accord next, and she too chose a Rotten Egg. Cole did not readjust in the 60 second time limit and picked the Advantage Egg, giving him an Advantage in Week 6's Head of Household Competition. Jared decided to drop after Missy promised him safety, and opened the Immunity Egg, giving him an Immunity Pass for any of the next three evictions of his choice. He chose not to use it this week. Xavier was the final HouseGuest to drop, winning a special power to nullify another HouseGuests eviction vote in the forthcoming eviction. After many deals, Missy dropped and Roseanna became Head of Household for her first time. At the Nominations Ceremony, Roseanna nominated both Ev and Jared for eviction. On Day 11, Roseanna won her second Power of Veto Competition (thus her third overall competition win) breaking the two new records of the season at the time. She decided to keep her nominations in tact as she did not want another enemy. On eviction night, it was revealed that Xavier nullified another HouseGuest's vote. With Xavier's choice taken into account, Ev was evicted by a vote of 3-2. Week 6 The Head of Household saw Cole having to wear the 'Idiotard' for the rest of his stay, and Matt gave up voting for the rest of the season. Katie sent everybody to the Punishment Room, and gave up competing in any competitions for the rest of the season. As Katie gave up the most, she became the new Head of Household. She opened Pandora's Box, allowing Cliques to return for the week, and giving her the ''Crystal Power of Veto which gave her the power to automatically come off the block when she was nominated, and choose a replacement nominee. Later that night, she nominated Matt and Xavier for eviction. On Day 13, Matt was medically evacuated for a short period of time after having a heart attack. He returned before the Power of Veto competition took place that night. Missy won the Power of Veto competition and decided to keep the nominations in tact as she didn't want blood on her hands. On Day 14, Xavier was evicted after his second time up for eviction, by a vote of 3-2. Week 7 On Day 14, Jared won the Head of Household competition, and nominated his two biggest threats, Cole and Matt. On Day 15, a controversial Power of Veto competition took place, in which many HouseGuests complained about the unfairness of the challenges set to the HouseGuests. The host apologized sincerely to the HouseGuests. During the competition, Jared revealed an alliance between Cole and Katie, revealing that Katie was a vote for Jared when he was up for eviction. Angie won the Power of Veto competition for her second time and decided to keep the nominations the same, making it the sixth time out of seven weeks that the Veto has not been used. Matt was evicted on Day 16 by a unanimous vote. Week 8 On Day 16, after Matt's eviction, Cole became the first HouseGuest to win Head of Household for the second time. He nominated his biggest threats Angie and Jared for eviction. In the Power of Veto competition, Roseanna won the Golden Power of Veto once again making it her third Power of Veto win the whole season, and her fourth competition win overall. She decided to save her original clique member Angie, and as a replacement Cole nominated his original clique member, Katie. However, in a special twist, Katie was removed from the block by the Crystal Power of Veto which she gained by opening Pandora's Box on Day 12. She named Angie her replacement nominee putting Cole's original nominees back on the block again. At the first part of the Fast Forward Eviction, Jared was evicted by a unanimous vote, making it the second time in a row a unanimous vote has taken place. During the Fast Forward eviction, Missy won HoH and broke the record of Most HoH's won overall winning her fifth HoH in both Season 1 and Season 2 beating Eddie's record of four. She nominated Katie because Missy felt uncomfortable with her comments, and Roseanna. In the Veto competition, Roseanna maintained her record with her fourth Power of Veto win and fifth competition win in a single season. She saved herself, and Angie was named as the replacement nominee. In a unanimous vote Angie was sent to the Jury House. Week 9 In the final HOH "Before or After" Cole beat Roseanna to become the Head of Household and gurantee a spot in the final 3, he nominated Roseanna and Missy calling them "tough competitors" at the veto the houseguests had to unblur pictures of players from "Big Brother US" in the end, Katie scored 10/10 beating Missy to win the final Power of Veto of the season she chose not to use the veto and voted to evict Roseanna who won the most competitions of the season. Week 10 On Day 20, Cole won the first part of the final Head of Household Competition. On Day 21, Missy won the Head of Household competition by default as Katie refused to take part in the challenge. Therefore, Katie automatically became the first nominee as she hadn't won Part 1 and Part 2 of the HoH. On Day 22, Missy won the final Head of Household Competition of BigBruv's Big Brother 2, sealing her spot in the final. After the competition, Missy single-handedly voted to evict Cole explaining that, she knew he had everything to win this and she worked hard enough to not accept second place. Cole became the final juror and completed the jury of seven that night. On finale night, it became obvious that both Katie and Missy were controversial finalists, being constantly criticized by the evicted HouseGuests during the finale. When the votes were revealed, Missy, the only veteran of the season, won by a close vote of 4-3. Voting History See summary for full details. – Athletes ("A" in Week 6) – Brains ("B" in Week 6) – Off-beats – Popular ("P" in Week 6) Category:BigBruv's Big Brother